The New Aphrodite
by livi chan7
Summary: What if you, girl geek 16 years, realizes that he is a demigod daughter of a god and a mortal? Not only that if you fall in love with the son of Athena. come and find out how our hero survived.


_**Principio del formulario**_

_**The new Aphrodite **_

_**Hello! **__**Livi-chan7 I'm uploading and for the first time in my life story in English, please English readers, bear with me, is the first time I do. **_

_**It is a story I'm up in my mother tongue, Spanish. **__**So if you know my native language and want to review chapters later, please just take a click on my name. **_

_**I want to clarify that this story will have slight changes in terms of physical appearance in some characters, and perhaps also in attitude, and I want to clarify that there will be several characters invented by me, I hope they do not nag, and he will get a chance.**_

I know, I was never special, short, white skin, curly brown hair, blue eyes brown. In addition to wear glasses, background bottle, slim, very demanding too much for my opinion about myself. And if we add that I have a bad taste for fashion, then we have what you might say, is the very definition of "nerd." More interested in algebra that some nice gold earrings, I always thought that when I graduate, get a stable job in any branch of computer science, which always fascinated me, I would move to a small apartment, working on that profession, the rest of life, and then more or less could die in peace. Do men? Oh, if only have time for me, how could think of men?

Indeed, this was a way to "rational" not to recognize that panic was in love, if, in my 16 years I had them and not panic, but terrified of men. Unless my father had not, until then, lived with men. My frivolous and vain mother, described by me in this way, was consumed with curiosity throughout my childhood to convince me to use eye shadow, a lipstick and eyelash curler, but I always preferred a good book, a fashion magazine. The man for me, I had to understand one hundred percent, and should be like me, also one hundred, but of course there was a man, that was also handsome, or so I thought.

However, nobody told me that I was anything but what is conventionally called a "Geek." And unless I was warned that my 16th birthday, my life would change forever. On the morning of that December 8th (my birthday) my parents woke me up with a beautiful birthday song, and a pastry cream-filled oval, some matches were over, like a candle, to sweeten my morning special. I congratulated in order, my mom, my dad, who got emotional as every year, and I talk about how much she had grown, and it seemed only yesterday, I was just a baby my sister follows me, for I am the oldest of four sisters, if all women, then the other medium, a shocking and tender girl of 9 years, and drinks from the famita with only 3.

- Happy Birthday, Odette! -They told me all last look before going down to breakfast,- today is a very special day, -'said my mother with eyes full of pride- but I will not ruin the surprise, we already served you your lunch favorite waffles.

So we went down and no more novelty, but the fact that my parents looked at me with more pride that all my previous birthdays, I prepare to go to school. As was customary in my life, I had a happy day at school, I always characterized by very poor to socialize, but in the middle of chemistry class, very rare thing happened to me.

- Ode-chan Hello, today is your birthday right? -Said a voice I hated frivolous,- then let me give you my "gift" for you - and immediately threw me a strange liquid on the bodice, as was a combination of various chemical school, I had to get me to the showers the room. Great, two-hour birthday, and I'm soaked, new record. The annoying popular girl, very funny laughed my most recent misfortune, while the bland chemistry teacher unsuccessfully tried to silence the room.

Try to see things optimistically, laughing at myself, which made immediately, shut up the whole room and makes the remaining hours before departure, were more or less quiet. But my companion always annoying, Haruka, would not give up in trying to make my life miserable, and time of departure, cornered me in the alley way to my house.

- Where are you going Ode-chan? Do not invite me to your party?  
>-No, no party will see -I said with some shyness, if she was afraid.<br>- Ah! What a pity! Poor Ode -chan! , -And let what I call the most rare and sinister laughter. Then I take off my backpack, and began to "revise" my notebooks, looking for something like my diary, but I've never had anything like that. In vain I asked her to return my things, she and her friends laughed as simple checked my unfeminine school space. At that time, despair and frustration streaming down my being, so I could only scream.  
>- Leave me alone! (alone, alone, alone)-an echo resounded from the walls and my hands, went something like a ray of light, which pointed straight to the face. At that time, they realized, that his features had become rough, and fled in fear of their "beautiful faces" would have become grotesque, screaming and cursing.<p>

The sky had been lit by the strange power, returned to his normal luminescence, and my hands felt hot.

When I got home, things got even weirder, because instead of the usual scandal, the result of the discussions of my two sisters medium did not exist at this time, instead, there was only silence, and a note that said :

_Odette, daughter, that what you read is confusing, but I am Aphrodite, and you're a demigod, if you want to explain things calmly, just let Izzy take you to the academy Elysium, there I will explain all in stride. _

_Love, Mom. _

- What? ¿Demigods? ¿Aphrodite? ¿Elysee? ¿Izzy? ¿Demigods? He asked confused to begin Who the hell was that Izzy? My question was outside, ask me three times out loud before a male voice hitherto unknown to me, he said.  
>-Me, I'm Izzy -said the newly discovered by me, coming from the back of the kitchen door-I am the son of Athena, the goddess of wisdom ...<br>- AHHHHHHHHH ! Shouted to him, had left nothing, and also was a man,- ¿Who the hell are you!  
>-As I said, I'm Izzy, son of Athena, the goddess of ...<br>-Yes, yes, yes, I know, the goddess of wisdom, but can not be serious, ie, is Aphrodite, Athena? Were not just a myth?  
>-To mortals, yes, but that's because we have to keep our true identities hidden, some, or rather most, married mortals to birth a new generation of gods, to represent with dignity, and that the age of 16 years, we have a special academy, the academy Elysee, where we are taught to be gods.<p>

The newcomer, had stolen all my attention was slightly higher, that I (my height is 1.55 cm(in the mexican way, of curse)), had red hair, wearing denim jeans dark, almost black, a white shirt with short sleeves, which demonstrated its well-crafted body, some nice and deep jet black eyes, and bearing of a gentleman despite little formal dress.

I think I'm in trouble, I was just fascinated with him. ¿I fell in love at first sight?

_**Well that's all for now, if you got this far, you're a love, if you have a comment, criticize or praise, please let me know with a review. **_

_**Kiss! Good Bye!**_


End file.
